Tropical Oasis Island
by YashiriRanma4ever
Summary: What do you get when evil fun, excitement and adventure are added together? Naughty romance is THICK in the air apon later chapts! (c full sumarry inside) DM-GW HG-BZ and a bit o' HP-PP xX WILL NOW BE UPDATING FASTER Xx
1. Chapter 1 What feildtrip!

Tropical Oasis  
  
Summary: Ginny has an... 'interesting' starting of the year, resulting that she is going to be sent off on a field trip to the Caribbeans... but on the way there, something goes terribly wrong... Find out how what happens when nearly half of the field trip students are Slytherins and the other Griffs. (Few ppl from other houses...) Mostly DM+GW and a little /HG+BZ/ and PP+HP... Ron is with his loser self... lol JK!  
  
Disclaimer: This story is not mine... unfortunately... if it was, it would have turned out horribly different!!  
  
CHAPTER ONE!!!!!: What feildtrip?!  
  
Ginny ran down the halls, screaming in laughter as Colin chased after her with his camera, trying to catch a picture of her.  
  
"Colin, NOO!!!" she gasped in giggles, her curly flaming red hair flying behind her. She spotted the dream-team ahead and sprinted faster for them as the headed for the great hall. Colin sprinted after her, taking blurred pictures while clicking madly at the button. Ginny lunged behind Hermione who just turned to face her with a confused look. Ginny had to hide a laugh as Colin passed by slowly, searching for her. Ginny started to snicker, which caught his attention in a flash.  
  
"AHHHHHH!" she gasped in laughter as she moved behind her brother. This time Ron got the full impact of the blinding flashes. She took that chance and raced into the great hall, heading for the Gryffindor table. She spotted some of her friends and jogged over.  
  
"You guys have to save me from-" she heard the faint sound of Colin clicking madly away at his camera again. "NOT AGAIN!!!" she squealed, she dove behind Seamus. Some students from other houses looked at the scene before them. She surfaced laughing, as was Colin. He put his camera down as he sat next to Nevielle. She plopped down in the seet across from him. Just as she was about to make a comment, someone cleared their throat boldly behind her. Colin's eyes grew wide, then stared down at his empty plate.  
  
Ginny slowly turned around to see and hear a very obnoxious person behind her; ...SNAPE!!!  
  
"Miss Weasly, I suggest you refrain your horse play unless you wish to receive months worth detention... There for missing a chance of being one of the select few students to go on the field trip" he drawled lazily.  
  
Ginny's demeanor changed from bubbly to confused. "Sorry Professor Snape, it wont happen again. But what, may I ask, fieldtrip is there?" She questioned politely.  
  
"Well Ms. Measly, if you had looked on the message board, you would know! Oh, yes, and five points from Gryffindor for Tom Foolery and a very stupid question." Snape finished and walked back to the head table.  
  
Ginny scuaffed at the last comment. "Who shoved a grease pot up your ass Snape?" she hissed quietly so only Colin could hear. She then remembered the first part of his comment and sprang up from her seat.  
  
"Come Colin, we have a mission!" Ginny commanded.  
  
Colin, who had just put food on his plate, said, "Does it involve standing up or abandoning my food?" He pointed to his plate.  
  
"Yes!!"  
  
"I'll pass then!"  
  
"Fine, we'll do this the hard way!" Ginny snatched up his camera and continued "Come with me or your camera gets it!!!" a look of glee appeared on her face as Colin immediately stood up.  
  
The two Gryffindors headed out to the message board in the entrance hall. Just as they were approaching the exit, the feast hall doors burst open to reveal a very annoyed Draco Malfoy and a chattery Pansy Parkinson babbling after him. Ginny snorted to herself as she saw Draco clasp his hands to his ears and quicken his pace to the Slytherin table.  
  
Ginny proceeded with Colin to the message board.  
  
*********************Draco's morning*********************  
  
Draco woke with a start as he heard an annoyingly pitchy voice coo out his name. The way the person said it was making his blood run cold in disgust. He snapped into a sitting position to find Pansy had somehow found away into his Prefect room.  
  
"PANSEY YOU BINT, GO AWAY!!!" He growled, running a hand through his tousled hair.  
  
"Not until I've told you about my summer Drakie-Pohh!!!" this comment make Draco scowl.  
  
"Turn around, I'm getting dressed..." he barked. Pansy turned around disappointedly and started to babble on about her being initiated last summer by the Dark Lord. Draco threw on his school uniform. "How nice, can you leave me alone now?"  
  
"Why would I?" she asked playfully. Her tone changed from curios to suggestive. Draco gave her a death glare.  
  
"Because Parkinson, I have and urge to hurt someone annoying at the moment." Draco hissed. He grabbed his bag of school notes and supplies then left. To his unfortunate luck, Pansy decided to chase after him.  
  
"Draco, just give in! We're going to get married anyway!" the dog- faced Pansy stated.  
  
"Over my dead body..." he growled.  
  
"Even just a date?" Pansy pleaded.  
  
~God, this woman doesn't give up does she?!~ Draco thought, becoming quite peeved with the hideous obsessive bridge troll tagging behind him.  
  
"No!" he glared at her. He flung open the great hall doors. He saw twp Gryffs pass by him cautiously. He noticed the red headed girl was very pretty. ~Weasly~ he labeled her.  
  
Though Pansy caught his full attention "BUT DRAKIE!!! I LOVE YOU!!!" she wailed. At that, the whole hall rang with her words. Draco felt every part of his body gag in disgust.  
  
"Shut up Parkinson or I'll strangle your scrawny little neck" Draco said in frustration as a few people in the silent hall snickered.  
  
"But Drakie I-" Her pouting was cut off.  
  
"Shut up you hideous troll or I'll do it for you!" Draco let out in annoyance. He took out his wand, threatening to do so.  
  
Pansy's mouth opened to say something when at that second, Draco turned to the Slytherin table and called out "Oi!" Immediately Crabbe and Goyle came stumbling forward. Draco nodded towards Pansy. She saw what was coming. Pansy attached herself to Draco's arm.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle yanked her by to legs and removed her from Draco. "Lake" Draco simply said. Crabbe and Goyle merely nodded and dragged and screaming and flailing Pansy out the hall doors. There was then a title wave of whispers once the door shut. Draco strode over to his table and sat down beside his cousin Blaise. Blaise smirked.  
  
"Who was the unfortunate girl yesterday? I've lost count..." he questioned calmly.  
  
Draco shrugged and piled food onto his plate.  
  
"So, are you going to try to make it into the draw?" Blaise asked.  
  
"Maybe- if I knew what it was about" Draco replied.  
  
"There's a contest... 8 guys and 8 girls are chosen through a draw to go to the Caribbeans for a field-trip. Only 5th years and up are aloud."  
  
Draco only processed the words ' 8 girls, Caribbean, 5th years and up before he said "How do I get in?"  
  
"So it's a trip to the Caribbean?" Ginny paused. "With only 1 teacher and 16 students? SOUNDS FUN!!!" Ginny said merely as she and Colin read the notice on the message board.  
  
"Great FUN! I wonder if I can get pictures of girls on nude beaches!" Colin thought aloud. This earned him a smack up the back of his head.  
  
"I do not think so!! I will not allow it!" Ginny scuaffed. Just then, she and Colin heard the Great hall doors swing open. They turned to see Crabbe and Goyle carrying a hysterically screaming Pansy by the legs and arms.  
  
"Right..." Colin said as they watched them head for the Entrance Hall doors. Ginny snickered as she watched Pansy attempt to kick Crabbe but the kick miserably failed. Ginny turned back to the board as did Colin.  
  
"Where does it say to sign up?" Ginny asked.  
  
"You don't sign up... To get chosen, you have to get nominations from the teachers to go into the draw." Colin trailed off as Ginny frowned... ~Nominations is going to be somewhat difficult~ She thought.  
  
"Crap!" she murmured to herself.  
  
"Well, I'm going back in the hall to finish breakfast... see you in Divination." Colin waved a good-bye and left.  
  
Ginny headed up for the divinations class. Though it took sometime to climb the stairs, Ginny was glad. She had formed a plan in her head. She didn't like the plan, but it would work if she kept to it.  
  
~I guess this means I'll have to actually pay attention in my classes...DAMN!~ she noticed the trap door was open so she climbed up it into the classroom.  
  
Blaise had explained the catch to the draw. Draco, being on top in most of his classes, knew it would be easy to be nominated. Draco walked from breakfast to his advanced charms class.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well? R&R and tell me what you think of this story I consider * cough * * very bad * **cough** -Luv  
YashiriRanma4ever 


	2. Chapter 2 Nominations

Chapter 2  
  
Nominations  
  
Disclaimer: T'is not my belonging to me... only the Malfoy Island and the bingo turner!! lol * go me !* lol  
  
Draco, being the cunningly smart person he is, earned nominations from all of his teachers who taught him that day. And because Ginny paid attention in class, she also earned some nominations, though only in her easy subjects.  
  
Though today, Ginny had advanced potions with the seventh years – mostly of slytherins. ~How am I going to pull it off?~ she asked herself as she got dressed. As she looked around for pants, she realized she had put then in the laundry for cleaning. Instead, she pulled on a very short, pleated skirt that exposed much of her thighs. She also pulled on her Gryffindor gold top; she then looked into the mirror. Ginny cheerily started clapping, giving herself credit for her outfit. The gold top matched beautifully with her black lace - up knee boots and black skirt.  
  
Ginny dragged a comb through her bouncy curls and peered in the mirror again. ~Presentable enough...~ with that thought, she left to her first class, potions, with her bag.  
  
****************************************  
  
Draco sat in his advanced potions class early because he had skipped breakfast to avoid Pansy. Just then, a curly red-haired girl slipped into the classroom. She looked around to find no teacher but an older student. She then chose a spot at the back and sat there. Draco gave her a once over. The girl had a nice body, he could also tell she was quite pretty too. Her curvy, never ending legs made him drool slightly. His gaze switched to her hair... Long tamed ringlets of red cascaded down her back. She had doe brown eyes, freckles, which lightly dusted the bridge of her nose and vibrant lips of cinnamon. He mentally summed it all up; only to realize she was a Weasly.  
  
Draco mentally kicked himself. ~Despicable, Draco, checking out the enemy! ~ He averted his gaze from her back to his books. ~What is her name anyway?~  
  
Ginny summoned her potions kit consciously. She had felt the boy's gaze give her a once over. The class slowly filled up. There were only 8 people in the class so far. Just then, another 2 people entered. Ginny lifted her head to see that the people were Hermione and Blaise. Ginny brightened slightly and waved Hermione over. The older girl smiled and sat beside Ginny at the back.  
  
"Hey" Ginny said cheerfully. "Do you know if any other Gryffs will be in this class?"  
  
"No... I don't think there are going to be more Gryffs. These people are mostly Slytherins and Ravenclaws."  
  
"Oh-"  
  
The door of the classroom swung open and the potions Master stepped into the room. "Settle down class!" Everyone halted their talking. "Danversion" Snape hissed, waving his wand. A seating plan appeared on the black board. "Please arrange yourselves in this order class... Because this class is small, I find it would be easier working in partners. That way you have each other to ask questions and not me." Snape paused, glaring at the class. "Well? What are you waiting for? MOVE!" he snapped.  
  
Everyone looked up at the board and identified their seat in the room. Ginny ended up sitting at the front of the class, near the teacher's desk - unfortunately. She looked around and saw people still moving about. Ginny opened her books to that day's lesson. She then felt someone sit next to her. As she glanced at the person next to her, she nearly fell off the chair from horror. She looked at up at the board and saw that it wasn't a mistake. She had to sit next to Malfoy.  
  
She let out an annoyed sigh and turned her head in the other direction. That caught Draco's attention and looked at his assigned desk partner. He growled and cursed under his breath.  
  
"-Oh yes, I failed to mention that your desk buddy is your potions partner for the remaining year." Snape added, receiving load groans of despair from Draco and Ginny. Snape ignored their "complaints".  
  
"Today, we will be brewing truth potions. The one potion you create is graded for both you and your partner. - Begin" Snape sat down at this desk, apparently writing a note.  
  
She retrieved her ingredients from her kit, as did Draco. They both worked in dead silence, both doing their share of the potion. Ginny noticed that the process became a lot quicker working with him than her past potions partners. They were done in a matter of minutes; the potion simmering in the cauldron slightly.  
  
"When everyone is finished, please put your potion in a vial and label it with you and your partner's name. You are dismissed after you do so." Snape drawled.  
  
Ginny looked around to see no one even halfway done, including Hermione. –But that was probably due to her having to correct her Hufflepuff partner countless times. Draco bottled up a sample of the potion and marked their names on it. Ginny put away her ingredients while Draco his.  
  
~This is going to be a long year!~ Ginny thought in boredom. She magically cleaned the cauldron and picked her bag. Draco also packed his stuff. They both reached for the vile at the same time, their hands brushing against each other's. Ginny looked down at their hands, which were frozen in mid- air. Ginny quickly withdrew her hand as if something burned it. She stood up straight and left out the door. Draco snatched up the vile disgustedly and glared after her. He gave the vial to the Professor.  
  
"Ah, perfect potion as always... You and Miss Weasly both receive a nomination." Snape paused, speaking quietly, only allowing Draco to hear. Ginny had already left. "Please tell her Mr. Malfoy." Draco nodded and left the classroom.  
  
(From Ginny walking out of the classroom)  
  
Ginny went looking in her bag for something interesting and found her magical music player. She didn't even know she had even put it in her bag.  
  
~Well, I have 25 minutes anyway- ~ Ginny thought as she slipped on her earphones. The "My love is like Whoa" song by Mya started to play. She remembered that summer at her muggle friend's house when they were dancing to this song. That made Ginny laugh. She turned the volume up on high, so it was blasting in her ears. She started down the hallways again, walking slowly. She didn't even notice the person approaching. She thought she was alone so she started to sing along with the music.  
  
"What kind of girl you like, I know my looks can be deceivin'. Tell me am I your type, my main goal is to please you! What's on the schedule tonight, Am I the reason you'll be treatin'. I hope you have an appetite! So tell me will you come and spend the night?" She hummed the chorus. She was actually pretty good at singing Mya.  
  
"Weasly-?"  
  
"When will you come through? 'Cause I'll be waitin' up right here. Can you bring some Belvedere, So we can pop the cork and cheer? Please have no fear, I just wanna love you right, I hope you have an appetite," she sung the next part loudly. "So baby, will you come and spend the night!!"  
  
"Wealsy!!" the person shouted, obviously not loud enough.  
  
She sung to chorus in Mya's voice.  
  
Draco's P.O.V ~Damn this Weasly! Doesn't she ever shut up?! Well, actually, the song is quit amusing, but I think this is getting rather annoying!~  
  
Normal P.O.V "My body's like...Whoa! And you're kissin' it, So what you think of it? hold me, hold me, oh, my (Tasty) My (Tasty) my (hold me, oh, my) hold me (Tasty) Me (Tasty) my! Hold me like you never wanna let me go! If your like'n what your tastin' , ya-" she stopped singing as she felt the earphones slide off her ears.  
  
"Yes Weasly, I'm sure your "whoa" in your mind, but Professor Snape wanted me to tell you you've got a nomination." Draco drawled- slightly annoyed.  
  
Ginny blushed. "Oh... you didn't hear ever-"  
  
"I did thanks." He stated in his monotone voice. He turned around to leave when he felt something tug on the back of his sleeve.  
  
"Don't mention this to anyone, k?" Ginny pleaded quietly.  
  
Draco smirked in amusement. "Of course not! Why would I tell anyone? It's not like anybody would be interested." His mock voice slightly shocked Ginny.  
  
Ginny's eyes widened. "I'm serious Malfoy!" she moved in front of him.  
  
"How nice." He said, giving her a look telling her to move- she didn't budge. "Why are you making such a big deal out of this Weasly?"  
  
"I have a reputation you know!" she growled. Ginny was getting anxious and he could tell.  
  
"You poor thing." He drawled. He glared down at her. Ginny's nerves were now on end. She grabbed his neck-tie and pulled it down in frustration. He was now at eye level with her.  
  
"I'm not kidding Malfoy!" the annoyed gleam in her eye turned to frustrated anger. Draco glared at her once more and straightened up.  
  
"If you would please move, I would like to-"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed her by the shoulders, pinning her against the wall. "I do not think you're in any position to make any threat." He hissed. Ginny's breath was caught in her chest because of Draco's pressing body. He smirked at her reaction, mouth moving towards her ear. "So Good Bye." His body on hers was quickly replaced with air as he left.  
  
Ginny stared wide-eyed at the spot where he'd just filed and then shuddered in disgust. It wasn't because she was disgusted with HIM, oddly enough, she was disgusted with herself. She was actually enjoying being caught up in the moment. She mentally slapped herself.  
  
~Gin, hun, you do not associate with Malfoys! If I wasn't part of your brain, I would disown you! ~ Ginny thought angrily at herself. She walked down the empty halls, not sure where she would go in her state of shock.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Afternoon Classes*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny was dazed for about the rest of the day. It was like an everlasting aftershock of something anyone could easily brush off. –Well, actually anyone could!- But Ginny... Stubbornness, shock and pride had to do with most of it.  
  
It was dinnertime and Colin had to drag her from her thoughts to get her to move. Ginny had just realized the bell had sounded 15 minutes ago and that Colin was standing by the door impatiently, waiting for her to move.  
  
She had also realized she and Colin were the only ones in their transfiguration class at the present moment. Even McGonagle had left.  
  
"OH!... Sorry..." Ginny said startled and left with Colin out the door in a rush.  
  
"So, did you hear?" Colin asked.  
  
"Hear what?" Ginny replied curiously.  
  
"They're choosing the 16 lucky people tonight!" Colin said.  
  
Ginny's heart stopped- at least she thought it did...  
  
"Come Colin, we have yet another mission!" Ginny dramatically stated. She ran her the way to the Gryffindor common room in a blink of an eye, Colin sprinting after her.  
  
****************************************  
  
Ginny sat in the Great Hall for the feast. She wouldn't miss the announcement for her life!  
  
Dumbledor rose, waiting for the mass of students to sit. After a few moments, all eyes on him, he boomed out, "Ladies and Gentlemen of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, tonight is the night we shall determine our lucky vacationers!" Dumbledor paused and clapped his hands. A large bingo ball turner came flying into view, landing on the Head table. "Without further ado, Professor Flitwick- if you'd please..."  
  
Professor Flitwick came stumbling forward and began turning to handle, jumping to turn it fully around. He handled the ball turner with difficulty but managed to produce a ball from the small opening.  
  
"As the name is called, the rest of that person's nominations will disappear from the spinner. Dumbledor was given the ball. "The first name to be produced is Harry Potter..."  
  
Flitwick handed him more balls, each at a time.  
  
"The 2nd is... Blaise Zambini. 3rd is Colin Creevy, 4th is Ronald Weasly, 5th chosen is Seamus Finnegin. The 6th male is Dean Thomas... 7th -Tom Fletcher... And last but not least..." Dumbledor paused "Draco Malfoy..." nearly half the balls disappeared when his name was called. Girls gave each other excited glances, as if he was treasured among them.  
  
Dumbledor continued to read names as Professor Flitwick handed him the labeled balls. "The female vacationers are: Hermione Granger Pavarti Patil Pansy Parkinson Lavender Brown Ginny Weasly Susan Bones Padma Patil And Luna Lovegood... Those students who have just been selected, please meet back here at 9:00 pm. You have permission to be out of common rooms. Now... Let the feast begin!" Dumbledor concluded. Ginny looking shocked, stood up and left the Great Hall."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: DUNDUNDUN!!! R&R plz!!!!! *begs * Thank yous are in order to:  
  
kim : thank u very much neighbor- but there will not be any * cough * other stuff * cough* in this story!  
  
Desiree: thank you Desiree, u r now my official Betta Reader! But u c, I already have the story completed... but that's ok, we can make adjustments!  
  
Calla-ForEvEa: ha ha ALI! Lol... thanx 4 "liking" my story- but it's not great at all...lol... ne ways, keep reviewing!  
  
Alexis : I'm glad u find it interesting! And I will continue! R&R the next chapter!  
  
Keep R&R-ing! I'm looking forward to all ur reviews!  
  
-Luv .  
YashiriRanma4ever 


	3. Chapter 3 Arggs and Ahhhs

Disclaimer: I do not own this!   
  
Chapter 3: Args and Ahhs  
  
Ginny walked aimlessly around Hogwart's Halls. People gave her odd glances as she had up and left the great hall. She decided to go to the common room. As she said the password, she heard a couple of approaching feet.   
  
"Hello Ron, Harry, Hermione," she addressed them with out even a glance. She stepped into the common room.   
  
"Where are you going?!" Ron asked after her.  
  
"Oh- I'm just going to..." Her face changed from impassive to cheerful. "Pack! What else would I be doing silly?" she put one of her must innocent smiles of the century on, which very much puzzled Hermione.   
  
"Oh, right... We knew that..." Harry paused. "...Yeah..."  
  
Hermione came to their rescue. "Gin, don't forget about the meeting tonight, ok? See you there!" With that, the trio disappeared down the hall.   
  
xXxxXxxXx  
  
Ginny was rushing around her room like a crazed maniac.   
  
CRAP! I don't have a decent freakin bathing suit damnit! -In fact, I don't even have a bathing suit! Ginny started to panic. She was in a frantic state between frustration, screaming and demonstrating her sailor's vocabulary.   
  
-Actually she exercised them all quite well...  
  
"OH FCK IT! MERLIN DAMN THE FCKING SHTY BLOODY BATHING SUITS TOO!" she roared at the top of her lungs.   
  
What the Hell am I going to do?! She let out a long and loud sigh of annoyance.   
  
"Ginny?" Someone called weakly. Ginny heard their footsteps cautiously approaching the door.   
  
"Uh... Yah?" Ginny called through the door, just as cautiously.   
  
"Are you ok? I-Is something wrong...? We all heard you in the common room... We just want to make sure your not dying or something." Ginny noted that it was a female voice. She got up and opened the door.  
  
"Oh! Parvati, everything's ok. Don't worry..." Ginny saw Parvati look past her into the distorted room.  
  
"Did a bomb go off in there?" Parvati asked, now aggravating Ginny.  
  
"Ugh!" Ginny shut the door in her face.   
  
Wait a freakin second! Ginny thought. She threw open the door, grabbed the stunned and pissed looking Parvati and pulled her in the room, again slamming the door.  
  
"Sorry..." Ginny apologized innocently. "It's just I'm a little worried..." she put on a sulky face, trying to get Parvati's pity... and of course succeeded.  
  
"What is it Gin?" Parvati's expression changed completely.   
  
"Well... Your not aloud to laugh if I tell you!"  
  
"I won't!"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you could come shopping with me... so I could get a bathing suit..." Ginny mumbled.   
  
"OOOOO! I love shopping! Of course I'll go with you!" Parvati piped excitedly.  
  
"Great! When should we go?" Ginny asked in false sweetness.   
  
"Friday night... which is tomorrow night! Just swing back into the common room. Can Lav come too?" Parvati asked.  
  
"Sure!" Ginny beamed.  
  
"See ya then!" Parvati left in a very excited mood.  
  
Ginny let out a loud groan of distaste. Oh well... A new bathing suit is worth being around two airhead bimbos!   
  
Ginny crossed over to her trunk and pulled out her bag of money.   
  
105 galleons I have from all those babysitting jobs... THANK YOU LITTLE KIDS! She thought with gratitude as she put away her bag of coins. Ginny glanced at the enchanted clock.  
  
7:45... Screw homework! She thought bitterly. Quidditch pitch sounds good though... she reasoned to herself. Ginny grabbed her cumulus-windbreaker broom and left the room to the Quidditch pitch.  
  
xXxxXxxXx  
  
Draco wandered the Dungeon Halls, scowling at lost first years as they passed. Just as he turned the corner, a revolting shrieking voice met hid ears.  
  
"Oh DRACKIE!!!! There you are!" The irritating voice rang threw his ears like shrill head ache.  
  
"Yes... Here I am..." He scowled. Wishing I could be somewhere else! He finished coyly in his head.   
  
"I just want to let you know I won't be bothering you any longer..." Pansy chided snottily, walking towards him.  
  
"Good! Then be gone." Draco drawled, giving her a cold glance.   
  
Pansy fended a disgusted look. "Never mind! Now I'm going to follow you around!" She scowled through her teeth, as if a challenge was issued to Draco.   
  
"Just try." He stated irritatedly through clenched teeth.   
  
"I wi-" Draco hexed the babbling girl with a silencing charm.   
  
She gave him a shocked and enraged look and flung herself at him, flailing her arms in every direction. Draco swiftly moved aside, tripping her into the wall behind him.   
  
"I was being sarcastic." Draco spat at the tipsy looking Pansy. "Accio broom," he flicked his wand and his broom came hurtling into his hand. He mounted it and took off out of the Dungeons, then out the Great hall doors to the forbidden forest.  
  
xXxxXxxXx  
  
Ginny zoomed around the Quidditch on her broom, a soft wind drifting through the pitch. She then decided to fly above the treetops of the forbidden forest to get a grand view the School. She slowly lowered herself on a strong branch at the top of the tallest tree. She was quite far away from the school but now had the perfect view as the sun set behind the great castle. Ginny knew she wasn't supposed to be out there but she couldn't help it feel right.   
  
She was about to pull back a loose tendril of hair when she heard a hiss and felt something slither it's way up her arm.  
  
With a fearful expression on her face, she glanced down at the horrid thing wrapped around her arm.  
  
Her eyes grew wide in terrorizing fear. Ginny screamed horse, flinging herself accidentally off the branch in the trying process of getting the poisonous –fanged-tree-snake off her arm. She only realized she was falling when-   
  
xXxxXxxXx  
  
Draco flew silently into the forest, going deeper at an incredibly fast speed.  
  
Damn these blasted trees, He thought in annoyance as he dodged yet another upcoming tree. Bloody place is to dark to see a damn thin-, His thoughts were cut short when he heard a panicked piercing scream that halting him from flying further.  
  
"What the-?" He was cut short again as something- rather someone came crashing down through leaves and branches into his now outstretched arms. He had just caught a falling Weasel.   
  
She started to whimper in pain as the snake tightened its death grip on her arm. She then noticed she had landed smoothly. But she didn't have much time to ponder on that because of the reptile twisting itself tighter on her upper arm.   
  
She knew it was going to strike her arm so she closed her teary-blurred eyes tighter waiting for the piercing- but it never came.   
  
"Hesthier ahemshelth" she heard an exhilarating voice hiss. She felt the snake unwind itself and slither off her arm.   
  
Ginny felt the blood rush back through her limp arm. Wait! Someone just talked to a snake... meaning it has to be Harry!   
  
She opened her eyes; "Thanks- " she immediately faltered in her thanks for it was not Harry, but–"MALFOY?!" Her face read utter confusion. She then realized how he was holding her and blushed a brilliant auburn.   
  
"Your welcome too Weaslette." Draco sneered, not noticing her cheeks in the darkness of the forest.   
  
Ginny just stared. "And here I thought you'd have perfect balance from living in a tree all these years." Draco taunted. He dropped her to the ground that was waiting for her three feet below with out a warning.   
  
She landed with a groaned scoff. Draco rose into the air and flew to the top of the tree where he was no longer visible. Ginny was still quite confused and angry.   
  
What is he doing in here? And here I THOUGHT it was forbidden to come in here! She was now very much more confused. But to top it all off, something long came soaring at her head.   
  
"OW! SHT!" Her long slender broom hit her sharp in the temple. "WHAT THE HLL WAS THAT FOR DAMNIT?" she screamed up at him, now in much more pain. All she could here of his response was a deep and cynical chuckle coming from a thicket of leafy branched and a rustle of leaves.   
  
Just GET OUT OF HERE Gin! The snakes will come back... Her mind thought uneasily.   
  
"Good plan..." Ginny said to herself, still frightened of the snakes. She grabbed her broom and mounted, then took off back to Hogwarts for the meeting.   
  
xXxxXxxXx  
  
A/N: Hey all... that's it for chap. 3... I know it sucks much like my other chapters but R&R plz! I need to hear more comments on this story!  
  
Special thanx goes to my betta desiree!  
  
Kogi Chan, kogaz gurl: Glad that you like it! But ur only saying that b/c it's ur job as a friend! Lol! J/k! thank ya Gurl! 


	4. Chapter 4 Damn those snakes!

Chapter 4: Damn those snakes!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of ze characters! So, do not sew me! Merci beaucoup!  
  
Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table, waiting for Dumbledor to announce the requirements of the trip. As she waited, the hall gradually filled with more of the field trip students. Ginny was still very much soar from the 15 minute old cuts, bruises and scrapes on her body from the branches. Just then Ron plopped down beside her.  
  
"Hey Gin!" Ron greeted. Harry and Hermione took seats across from them.  
  
"Hi Ron..." She grumbled back. She then quickly removed her hand from the swollen cut on her leg, hoping he wouldn't notice, and tried to move it from Ron's attention. Unfortunately, the mission failed miserably seeing as how Ron started to yell insanely.  
  
"BLOODY HELL GINNY, WHAT IN THE NAME HAPPENED TO YOU?!" His glance switched from her leg to her perplexed hair, to her torn clothes and then to the tiny scratches and bruises on her arms, neck and face. "GINNY NO!!!! ARE YOU DYING? DON'T DIE ON ME GINNY!!!" Ron tackled her into a literally breathless-hug.  
  
Wallowing in his own bluntness! Honestly! Ginny thought as she tried to get her lungs to work.  
  
Hermione immediately tried furiously to pull Ron out of the hug but her attempts were feeble in strength. "RON! GET OFF!! She's not dying, but she will if you don't let her go!" She tugged his arm with her body mass so he let go of the Ginny who was far beyond ailed in pain.  
  
"Ron- I was flying my broomstick!" she gasped, chocking on the air as she tried to catch her breath. She indicated the broomstick at her feet.  
  
"But- " He was cut off by a booming voice of Dumbledor.  
  
"Good evening students. I hope you have not been drawn from anything important." He trailed off, glancing around the room. His gaze rested on Ginny. "This meeting is to discuss rules- " he switched his glance to Draco. "And other necessary factors." He then switched his gaze to Ron. "If there are any questions, please do not hesitate to ask." He smiled. "Minerva, the sheets please..."  
  
Oh MERLIN! He knows! Thank the Lords that Ron is so thick! She thought warily. Just then, she received a sheet of rules, regulations and requirements. She then read it over. Nothing out of the ordinary... She thought to herself  
  
(Back to Draco)  
  
He received the slip of parchment. Who in their right mind would bring this stuff? He noted to himself. Birth registration, camping set, health kit?! It's a bloody field trip for Merlin's sake! Not a death eater camp! Draco glanced around the room to see everyone else's reaction –Nothing. People these days! Bloody INSANE!   
  
"So, any questions?" asked Dumbledor.  
  
Yah, did you take your crazy pills today? Draco thought. He ignored the students who were raising their hands and again studied the occupants of the room.  
  
Something caught his eye though. A down right dirty Virginia arching her back and stretching her arms, much exposing her middle section of her skin. A lump formed in Draco's throat. He looked at her curvy form and couldn't help but drool slightly.  
  
Good Lord Draco Lucifer Malfoy, what are you staring at? I certainly hope it's not a Weasly- because if it is, you're in deep sht with your father. Need I remind you he has people watching you. His mind scolded.  
  
But who'd of thought she had something so "Whoa!" under those clothes? Perhaps she was singing the truth...? Another part of his mind came.  
  
He snorted inwardly at remembering the rest of the song. We'll see about that Weasly... What more "Whoa" skills are you hiding from me? He smirked as he visualized the wild skills of hers. He snapped out of his reverie as Blaise waved his hand over Draco's amused glazed look.  
  
"Dude, we can leave now you know..." Blaise said.  
  
"Right, let's go..." Draco said, demeanor changing back to impassive. They all headed back to their rooms, as did everyone else.  
  
A/N: There is a short chapter for ya'll. (This chapter hasn't been edited yet as you can tell...) Well... What are you waiting for? R&R! Tell me your opinion of my ff so far!  
  
Thanks is in order to...:  
  
bBy x jUjUbee: here is your updated chapter  
  
Hellz angel, Heavenz devil: OK OK!! I TAKE IT BACK!!! Just don't bite off my head! Lol! I'm glad you shall remain my faithful reviewer! Keep R&R-ing! 


	5. Chapter 5 Meow… Purrrr…

Chapter 5: Meow... Purrrr...   
  
Disclaimer: I DoN'T oWN HARRY FRICKEN PoTTER!!!  
  
A/N: This chapter cOntains very cOugh stuff in it! YoU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!! IT'S VERY DETAILED!  
  
Ginny woke the next morning. Today's Friday! YES!! Here I come bathing suits! She thought rather cockily.  
  
Ginny, being clean from her bath last night, through on her uniform, picked up her books and nearly skipped to breakfast. There she spotted Lavender and Parvati. They were both chatting rapidly about their upcoming classes. They stopped their conversation as Ginny approached.   
  
"Hey!" Ginny said. They greeted her back warmly.   
  
"So, where are we going shopping?" Ginny asked.   
  
"Oh, we've decided the best place to shop is Veela Secret." Parvati replied. Ginny's happy mood suddenly increased rapidly.  
  
"Veela Secret?! Isn't that were-" She was cut off.  
  
"Yah! It's where all the superstars go to get bathing suits." Lavender paused. "I once got this string-thong-bikini there!" She beamed at the memory of going to a beach that day with it on.  
  
Ginny thought she couldn't be more excited than she already was... but she did. "Oh Lord," she started, "Thank you for giving me such great friends!" she stated dramatically. Parvati and Lavender burst out laughing. "K, well, see ya later then! Bye!" Ginny flounced down towards the dungeons with an extra bounce in her step!  
  
Just as she rounded the corner, she walked straight into the firm chest of non other than the Prince of Albino Ferrets himself.   
  
Ginny of course was too cheerful to even take his scowl into consideration. Just as he was about to snap at her, she said "I'M GOING SHOPPING!!!" She slapped on an excited smile and sprung off down the hall.  
  
What the bloody hell? Draco thought as he looked after her. He glanced at his watch. Well, it's either 15 minutes of a pestering Pansy or go the class early... the choice was obviously clear as he followed after her into the potions classroom.  
  
Draco glanced around the classroom and saw it was only her and her beaming self inside. She didn't seem to notice that he took his place beside her. It seemed as if she was dazed with a smile plastered on her face.  
  
God! She'll blind everyone with her stupid white teeth if she doesn't stop smiling! Draco thought to himself. Ginny started to hum.  
  
"Weasly?" He asked, turning to her. She still didn't respond.  
  
"Hello?!" He glared at her as she ignored him and started singing 'I got that Boom Boom' by Brittany Spears.  
  
Draco quirked an eyebrow at the lyrics she sang. He took a closer look at her and found why she couldn't hear him.  
  
Stupid bloody earphones! He pulled out his book and tried to read over her humming. He tuned her out barley until he heard her sing:  
  
"I see you looking my way and I know tha  
  
t   
  
You have something to say   
  
Watching every inch of my body   
  
Like you wanted to play  
  
Boom boom   
  
Boy, you look so sexy   
  
Boom boom   
  
Boy, you look so sexy   
  
I begin to dance just a little bit   
  
To turn you on   
  
Yeah, I got that   
  
I got that boom boom  
  
That you want   
  
What you need all night long   
  
Hurry up before it's gone   
  
I got that boom boom   
  
That you want   
  
I don't think you should wait   
  
One minute might be too late..."  
  
Draco glanced at her for the next words that came out of her mouth.  
  
"Yeah   
  
You have got caught by my eye   
  
And I wanted to get to know you   
  
Don't be shy   
  
I want you to come closer  
  
So what you gonna do   
  
Boom boom   
  
Boy, you look so sexy   
  
(Draco smirked at that)  
  
Boom boom   
  
Boy, you look so sexy   
  
I got that boom boom   
  
That you want   
  
What you need all night long   
  
Hurry up before it's gone  
  
I got that boom boom   
  
That you want   
  
I don't think you should wait   
  
One minute might be too late..."  
  
Draco decided to interrupt her there. He leaned in towards her ear and said "Would you be O so kind as to keep it down, I'm trying to read!" while lifting the one side of the earphone.   
  
Ginny squealed and flew off her chair onto the floor with surprise.   
  
"MALFOY!" she screamed, smile vanishing instantly. Her skirt was now messily displayed around her hips, exposing some of her upper thigh. Ginny quickly pulled it down as Malfoy shown a hint of amusement in his eyes. "Didn't I tell you not to do that?!" She huffed as she pulled herself off the ground. She placed the headphones on her desk and glared at him.  
  
"No, you didn't. You told me not to tell anyone about your singing." He corrected her.   
  
Ginny scowled and sat down. She glanced at the clock. "Look, we have 10 whole minutes to forget all this... So what do you say?" she turned to him with an annoyed expression.  
  
"Why? This is good bribe material." Draco smirked. God damnit! She looks so hot when she's mad... He thought. He suddenly got very rattled as she crossed her arms over her chest. She thought it would make her look angrier but really, only making her create more cleavage.   
  
Draco couldn't help himself but stare wide eyed. After all, he still was a teen-aged boy with raging hormones and right now, he felt them at the max.   
  
"Malfoy?" Ginny asked cautiously as she he eye look quite mischievous.  
  
Ginny's breath was yet again caught in her chest as his steely-grey eyes looked into her honey ones.  
  
Ginny also hadn't realized that his eyes were coaxing her body onto him until she noticed that she was leaning in on him.   
  
Draco took this as an invite and grabbed Ginny by the waist and pulled her onto his lap. He whispered into her ear, "Do you know what your getting into little red fox?" he asked, tracing her up upper thigh with his finger. She shivered.   
  
Ginny really didn't care what crap he was talking about; she just needed to feel him. Actually, she could feel him perfectly for there was something pressing up against her leg. Ginny felt that attraction again.   
  
"Do you think I care?" she purred back at him. She twisted herself around on him so her legs were on either side of his and her front side was facing his. She slithered up his chest and laid on him. "Cause if I did, why would I be on you?" Her fingers found their way to his hair, messing it up.   
  
He smirked at the sight before him. She pinning him down on the stone bench while she was nearly straddling him.  
  
Her head was only a few inches away from his as she talked. Obviously she wanted him to start the fun, so he did.   
  
Draco slid his free hand up the side of her stomach, making her arch her back as a sharp reaction. Draco slithered his other hand up her shirt playing around with her braw strap clasp. She gasped as his hand roamed around her backside. Then, finally, Ginny gave him a pleading look.   
  
He, of course, couldn't resist her pouty lips and innocent big eyes even if he tried. He brought down his lips crushing down on hers. This time, the tables turned. Draco cleared their desks off with a clumsy sweep of his arm and placed her beneath him on it. With every moan and gasp of intense energy, snapped a potions bottle with its contents spilling out.  
  
Ginny's body trembled with all the emotions he sent cursing through her. Draco slipped his hand up her skirt, feeling her barely covered bottom. He pushed her slowly up into him, making her feel the pressure. She felt him once again at her 'opening' even through her clothes. She let out a breath of shock and pleasure. The broken glass on the floor and walls were now shattering into the tinniest pieces, yet they ignored it.   
  
Draco took this advantage and slipped his tongue in her mouth. Just as he was about the rip off her skirt, a chocking sound came from the door. Draco and Ginny both snapped their heads to the person who came in. It was Blaise who walked in. Then, a second later, Hermione walked in. All the books in her hands fell to the ground as she saw the frozen scene before her.   
  
"Not a word or I'll kill you both!" Draco hissed at the people who entered. He then realized the disastrous state of the room was in.   
  
"Returno, Reparo, Vexlation..." Ginny spoke, flicking her wand. It seemed got over the shock. Everything repaired itself.   
  
"What was the last spell for? That wasn't a repairing spelling!" Blaise said.   
  
"I know... That was a spell is so I can tell if either one of you told anyone about this... 'Incident'." Ginny said. "If you DO tell, you'll be turned into a creature similar to a toad..." Ginny finished. She got up on weak legs and tried to get her knocked over stuff- but fell. Luckily Draco was standing over her to catch her fall. His arm snaked around her waist and lifted her up.  
  
Ginny slightly trembled again. No one had ever been able to affect her like that. He was just too addictive.   
  
Draco felt her tremble under his touch. He smirked at the influence he made on her. He then again felt the gaze of the two people on the back oh his head.   
  
"Don't worry Granger, Zambini, we won't do anything..." He spoke to them. He then whispered, "here..." he continued. Draco gave Ginny a very suggestive look along with a wolfish grin. Ginny thought she would pass out right there.   
  
So many thoughts ran through her head. The first one was something like... HELL YAH! TAKE ME, I'M YOURS! and the other ones were something like... What if Ron finds out? or Oh my Gosh! What the hell am I going to do?! It's MALFOY we're talking about! Ginny blushed severely at the position he held her in.  
  
"Only if you promise to be good......" She told him, returning his gaze with her own sly smirk. HAH! I stumped him! But of course, being the Draco he was, she was terribly wrong.  
  
"No, I can't promise you I'll be good, but I can promise you I'll be more than you can handle..." he said back, making her shiver. She'll be screaming my name by the end of the night. He thought to himself knowingly.  
  
"I'll look forward to it." She purred back, a gleam in her eye. DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO LIKE THE HORNEY ASSES? She asked herself. She then felt her shot nerves kick into gear again. He released her as she stood up. She slid back into her seat and summoned her stuff onto the desk. She shoved her magical earphones in her bag and began to reset her desk. The room began to fill with the remaining 4 students yet to come in the 2 minutes that past. Then finally, the potions Master walked in.  
  
"Good morning class, today we will be taking notes on health related potions. I have to run a few errands so I will be leaving..." Snape pause, "Hermione Granger in charge, so best all behave. I will be back shortly. Begin note." With a flick of his wand, notes appeared on the board. Snape left the room. Ginny took out her quick quill, which started to copy the notes for her. She then decided to take out her magazine of Witch Weakly. As she pretended to read it, she thought of the upcoming events that night...   
  
Ginny's insides tossed and turned from nervousness. Just as she was about to focus back to the magazine, a chilling voice whispered, "Come tonight to my head boy room... Behind the Dragon portrait in the Dungeons...Virginia..."   
  
Ginny's heart went into overdrive as she saw Draco looking at her with immense intent. His trademark smirk seemed to take all sensibility out of her response...  
  
"10:30 ok?" She heard herself whisper back. She saw a gleam of immense amusement in his bemusing silver eyes.  
  
He charmed his quill to copy his notes and spoke "Miragesous," with a flick of his wand. She regained sanity and started at him puzzled.   
  
"That was a mirage spell... What for?" Ginny then paused as she realized why he used it. He grabbed her yet again and heatedly frenched her like there was no tomorrow. (A/N: COme On, they're teenagers! What dO yOu expect?!) Ginny's mind was yet again rendered helpless as her body was reacting instead.   
  
Why the hell is she haunting my thoughts DAMNIT!? I won't last the freaking day! He cursed to himself mentally.  
  
She let out a low moan against his perfect lips as she climbed on top of him. His powerful hands glided up her sides. He knew just the spots to make her loose all rationality. Her body pressed down on him, her breathing uneven from his intoxicating touch to the warmth of his lips on hers.  
  
God, is this your way of punishment? ARG! He's soooo HOT! She snapped out of her thought as he started to make love marks on her neck. Lord, WHY did you have to work your miracles in a CLASSROOM?! She thought with disparity.   
  
Ginny gave a seductive giggle in his ear, leaning in around his lower regions. Draco, absolutely ready to do her in now, practically yelled out at her merciless action. Yet again, the potions veils and bottles cracked and exploded across the classroom. It showered shattered glass, spitting at students who were now screaming and diving under desks. Draco and Ginny ignored the downpour of sharp glass and kept feeding their burning passion. Ginny's hands held their grip on Draco's well-built shoulders as she grinded up against him.   
  
Draco was now thinking with his "lower head" which was sky-high in his pants in-between her thighs. Ginny's mouth roamed down to his neck. Just as he was about to go at her shirt, a scream pierced the air; pulling Draco and Ginny back to reality. Ginny immediately scampered off him, thus now reversing the effects of the shattering glass. The terrified class looked around with wide eyes as the shattered glass did a reverse effect and repaired itself instantaneously.   
  
Ginny glanced at Draco with huge eyes. They both knew the class could not have seen them through the shower of glass. Draco seemed very annoyed at their interruption. His dishevelled look made her laugh slightly. Not that she looked any better with the hickies and all...   
  
"Another time then I guess..." She spoke quietly after catching her breath, Draco smirking in agreement.   
  
Just as she had said that, Snape walked in, looking at the rest of the class who were under the desks. Some people were holding books in front of their faces, blocking the oncoming...air?  
  
"What is going on here?" Snape bellowed. He turned to the two sitting students at the front of the room. "Mr. Malfoy, could you please tell me why everyone is playing hide in seek?" He hissed.   
  
"I have not a clue Sir." Draco responded, sounding puzzled. The frightened class came out from under the desks and looked around the room in shock.  
  
"Well? Why are you playing games?" Snape asked the rest of the class. "50 points from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff." He completely ignored the fact that Blaise was 'playing Hide and Seek.' Snape turned around, his eyes resting on Ginny. "-And Ms. Weasly, the next time you come to class, ensure that you have medication for those hives on your neck. They look quite swollen and red." Snape drawled.   
  
Ginny felt the lumps on her neck. "Oh. They're not hives, they're hic-" She was cut off by a sharp, stomping pain on her foot. "... Oh uh, right... Yes Sir..." Ginny responded to the professor. As he turned back to the board, Ginny glared at Draco.   
  
"Thank you soooo much!" She hissed at him.  
  
"Your soooo welcome," he said smirking. Draco spanked the side of but playfully.  
  
"Ouchies!" She responded in a falsely cute voice, rubbing the spot. Draco snorted and started packing up.   
  
Just then the bell sounded. Ginny magically packed her bag and left the classroom quickly. She needed to think about a certain event later that evening.  
  
A/N: YOu like, YOu like? Well R&R and tell me what yOu thOught abOut the chapter!  
  
Thanks and recOgnition gOes Out tO:  
  
Hellz angel, Heavenz devil: merci pour ton avis de Colin... Even though I don't like him that way, he is nice... best of luck to you and trying to even dial his phone#... lol... well I'm glad your a faithful reviewer... I'll look forward to your review on this chapter... p.s: You shouldn't mention anymore Colin business because some of our other friends read this... lol... So tah tah for now!   
  
padfootedmoony: hehehe... neither can I... the trip part is VERY interesting so stick around for the next couple chapts.! I love to here everyone's opinion on the chapters!   
  
2lazy2sign-in: Awesome! I'm glad you like ze chapter! The secret is using a thesaurus believe it or not! Lol... well, Plz R&R!   
  
Dilandau's Lover: LMAO!!! Jeh, you're an insano! Lol... Yet we all love Draco don't we? Lol... you already know what happens in later chapters... but that's ok! (-Member the waving at the flea market? Lol... we looked like loons!!!! Lol) REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!!   
  
Horsiebaby: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT Tina! Gasps I said the name you hate being called!!! MUAHAHAHAHA I only told you to read it! You hurt my feelings! Lol! J/k! Review next chapter please!  
  
bBy x jUjUbee: Yes, Of course yOu can have anOther chapter! I'll stick tO it until the end! LOl... COuld I pOssibly be hOnOured by anOther One Of yOur reviews? Begs   
  
ANNoUNCEMENT: MY BETTA HAS ABSoLUTLY LoST IT AND SAYS SHE DoESN'T REMEMBER BEING MY BETTA Soooooooo..... DoN'T MIND THE SPELLING ERRoRS!!! LoL!! THAT WAS HALF THE REASoN THIS CHAPTER WAS LATE... MERCI BEACoUP!!   
  
LUV YALL! (NoT LEZ!! LoL JES!!!) I must be "Away Laughing On a Fast Camel" now....  
  
-YashiriRanma4ever   
  
P.S: Read the bOOk: Angus, Thongs and Full Frontal Snogging... It's HALLARIoUS!! There's a series after the bOOk but it's the first One in it. The authOr is: Louise Rennison ... It's a cOmedy bOOk! Take it from me: Queen-Laugh-a lOt! It's seriOusly wOrth peeing yOur pants fOr!   
  
PP.S: The 'O' thing was frOm my friend Katie... jUjUbee just reminded me Of  
  
it sO an extra thanks gOes to her!!!  
  
Another P.S: The Other half Of the reasOn the chapter was late was b/c my cOmputer had dOwnlOaded a Virus that attacked Our drive 'D'. It erased sOme Of the Other already typed chapters alOng with the previOus typed chapter 5. SO nOw I am re-typing the lOst files... Please be patient.... 


End file.
